Episode 3-127
Summary In the Earth Temple barrier chamber, Teo mocks Laila for protecting herself in the temple and putting her own life above those who are dying in the city. Chandra is unable to locate the sura outside of Atera, and deduces that it must have entered the city when the barrier cracked. He realizes that there will be human casualties if he fights the intruder there, and that he will not gain any sins by allowing the intruder to wreak havoc. On the other hand, if anyone dies by his own transcenentals... Chandra recalls Brahma's warning to him, that in order to avoid the consequences of sin, he must remain a spectator, because the more he interferes, the further away Paradise will drift from him. Chandra appears to agonize over the situation. Magicians within the city notice a change in the barrier, and wonder if Chandra has left for another city. Inside the Brimo Department Store, the green-haired nastika notes that things have become boring again. Ari praises the strength of the building and the fact that the Brimo brand has grown so much. Riche Seiran thanks him for his kind words, since Airi is always so critical. There is a sudden crackle and bright flash, and everyone in the room except Ari and Green Hair are fried to a crisp. Green Hair, now taller and more muscular, tells Ari that a strong building is nothing when a sura is inside, and that he let him live because he entertained him for a bit. Ari watches the nastika disappear out a window, and then hears a mechanical voice coming from Riches's remains telling people to make their way to the basement. As he stands in the snow outside and watches the turrets fire, Gandharva notices that neither Agni nor Chandra are here, and the rakshasas are nowhere to be found. Shess walks up to him and asks if he could be of any help, since he looks like he is ready to fight. Gandharva declares that this is the day that Taraka will be destroyed, so Shess tells him that he will join his cause, and adds that it is too bad that Maruna is unable to approach the planet. Gandharva, surprised at hearing that name, asks him for the reason. Shess seems surprised that Chandra had not already told him that the guy had developed to 5th stage. In space, transcendentals fire near some moons, and Maruna notes that none of them are hitting him. He asks Samphati if it is because their difference in power is so great now, or if she recognized him and is unwilling to fight seriously. Currygom's comment . (Yes, just a period.) Afterword (pic 1: Teo and Laila) physical-based priestesses sizing each other up Teo and Laila met at the finals of the N19 Fighter Championship, but Laila won that time (Episode 3-96), in spite of the fact that Teo has a passive ability that reduces magic and transcendental damage by 99% (Episode 2-57). In a fight against other humans, she's truly a broken character. Of course, it's pointless to attack Teo with magic... (pic 2: Brimo Department Store) This isn't the first time it's appeared. We saw it before in early Season 3. The window design has changed since then. (pic 3: Green0hair) Which clan are you from? Here's a hint... It's been mentioned several times before that there've been some nastikas who've moved to a different clan. (pic 4: Maruna vs Samphati) Maruna... where are your clothes? If you recall, in Season 2, Samphati's feathers provided some cover, and I tried to do the same with Maruna, but it ended up looking like a guy wearing 10¢ underwear using a 20¢ sword while singing and begging for money, so I scrapped it. Now his nudity is sensibly hidden. But do keep in mind that he's not completely naked... Don't be disappointed, hehe. As I've shown in silhouette before and in this episode, there's something he uses as both a weapon and akin to a shield. After all, he's a Garuda, and that large wing wouldn't suddenly become useless. (Note: This afterword was partially revised after the original was posted on 18 Sept 2019. There was a controversy over the original color and design of the Brimo Department Store window when one commenter compared it to the Japanese battle flag. We have also left out the parts of the afterword about her PC problems and the section of her blog about India.) Notes * Several fans brought up the possibility that Riche in this episode is actually a robot. Some of the evidence includes: ** This Riche is oddly beautiful compared to seven years ago, and is not wearing her signature glasses. ** In early Season 2, when Asha, Leez, and Ran went to Riche's mansion to rescue Yuta, they were greeted by an unusually large servant. Leez wondered if he was even human, he made a *thump* sound as he walked,Kubera, Season 2 Episode 7: Blood (2) Riche referred to her large servant as "a big useless lump of steel",Kubera, Season 2 Episode 9: Blood (4) which suggests that the servant was a machine. References